Once In a Year
by Hibari A. BeenBin
Summary: Sekali dalam setahun. Sekarang ia hanya akan bertemu dengan pria itu setahun sekali, yaitu pada tanggal 9 Juni, pada hari ulang tahun orang yang pria itu cintai. One-sided 1896 and 6918. RnR?


**Once in a Year**

**.**

**By Heiwajima BeenBin Amewarashi**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitma Reborn © Akira Amano-sensei**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, TYL, don't like don't read**

**.**

Sekali dalam setahun. Sekarang ia hanya akan bertemu dengan pria itu setahun sekali, yaitu pada tanggal 9 Juni, pada hari ulang tahun orang yang pria itu cintai. Ia merasa sedih tetapi ia mengerti, karena pria itu memang tidak pernah melirik ke arahnya dan alasan bagi pria itu untuk menjejakkan kaki di rumahnya telah tiada.

###

Gerimis. Tahun ini sama seperti tahun sebelumnya. Setiap kali Chrome ingin mengunjungi makam, pada tanggal 9 Juni selalu saja gerimisi. Ia selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa gerimis senang menghampiri Namimori saat tanggal 9 Juni, bukankah itu terlalu aneh? Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengundang gumpalan awan hitam mengelilingi Namimori dan menjatuhkan isinya.

Tetapi setelah mendapati pria itu sedang berdiri di depan makam tersebut, ia menemukan jawabannya. Gerimis itu turun untuk menggantikan air mata pria berharga diri tinggi itu karena pria itu tidak bisa menangis. Ya, sejak awal dia tahu bahwa sang Cloud Guardian itu bukanlah tipe orang yang akan menangis walau seseorang yang dicintainya pergi.

Seperti saat ini, walaupun ini adalah hari ulang tahun Mukuro pria itu hanya berdiri di depan makamnya. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, hanya sebuket mawar merah mewarnai bagian atas makam Mist Guardian itu dan sebuah amplop yang terselip di karangan bunganya.

Hal itu menyakitkan hati Chrome bagaimanapun ia memandangnya. Pria itu, Hibari Kyoya orang yang selama ini ia cintai meskipun ia tahu bahwa pria itu hanya mencintai Mukuro Ia tidak pernah bisa menyentuh pria itu, baik secara fisik maupun perasaan. Perasaannya tidak pernah tersampaikan karena ia tahu hanya Mukuro yang ada dalam hati pria itu walaupun Mukuro telah tiada, walaupun bertahun-tahun telah berlalu.

Ia menatap Hibari dari jauh. Bahkan pria itu tidak mengenakan payung hingga jas hitam dan seluruh pakaiannya basah terkena gerimis yang berangsur berubah menjadi hujan. Dan setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya ia pun mendekati pria bermata kelabu itu. Tetapi tetap aja ia tidak diacuhkan pria itu. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah berdiri di samping pria itu, memayunginya sambil ikut berdoa di depan makam. Terkadang ia melirik wajah tampan yang tak pernah ternodai air mata itu dan menemukan segurat kesedihan di wajah itu, walau hanya samar. Tetap sama setiap tahun, tidak ada yang berubah. Pria itu tetap tidak berbicara padanya, atau bahkan ia tidak menganggapnya ada.

Sunyi. Hanya suara tetesan hujan menggema di telinganya dan aroma tanah basah juga aroma balok-balok beton yang disusun sebagai jalan setapak menyerbu indera penciumannya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini, sudah tiga tahun, tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ia sudah cukup merasa senang berada sedekat ini dengan Hibari karena biasanya saat pria itu ke rumahnya untuk menemui Mukuro ia hanya bisa menatapnya dari jauh, secara diam-diam.

"Kau siapa?"

Ia terkejut ketika akhirnya pria itu berbicara padanya, meskipun pertanyaan yang menyakitkan yang menandakan bahwa pria itu benar-benar tidak pernah melirik ke arahnya walau sedetikpun.

"A-aku Chrome, adik angkat Mukuro." Ia menjawab pertanyaan Hibari dengan terbata-bata. Gugup bercampur senang dan sedih, tentu saja karena ini pertama kalinya kalimat yang diucapkan pria itu ditujukan padanya, pertama kalinya setelah sebelas tahun ia mengenal pria itu.

"Oh." Hanya itu respon yang dikeluarkan pria berambut hitam itu, tanpa mengalihkan mata kelabunya untuk sekedar melirik Chrome.

Kembali sunyi. Setelah percakapan pendek itu mereka berdua tidak bersuara lagi. Hibari terhanyut menatap ukiran bertuliskan 'Rokudo Mukuro' pada nisan makam di hadapannya dan Chrome hanya menunduk, menatapi sepasang booth cokelat berhak 3 cm yang ia pakai.

Hujan mulai mereda. Ia menutup payung hitam yang sejak tadi melindunginya dan Hibari lalu meletakkannya di samping kakinya. Dan bagai sebuah pertanda, beberapa detik setelah hujan berhenti Hibari meninggalkan makam orang yang dicintainya itu. Seperti menguatkan teorinya bahwa hujan tadi adalah pengganti dari air mata Hibari.

Ia hanya bisa menatap pria itu yang selangkah demi selangkah mulai menjauhinya. Menatap sendu punggung lebar yang selamanya hanya milik Mukuro itu dengan matanya _violet_nya dan tercengang ketika pria itu mengucapkan, "terima kasih payungnya." Dengan nada datar yang menjadi khas Guardian Vongola terkuat itu.

Ia tersenyum lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada makam Mukuro dan melirik sebuket bunga mawar yang dibawa Hibari. Cukup romantis untuk seorang berwajah dingin seperti Hibari untuk membawakan seseorang sebuket mawar, tetapi itu tidak aneh jika orang yang dibawakan adalah Mukuro, tidak ada yang tidak tahu bagaimana dalamnya hubungan mereka berdua walaupun Hibari sendiri tidak mengakuinya.

Bunga mawar, tanda cinta. Baginya hanya sebuah keajaiban luar biasa yang bisa membuat Hibari memberinya mawar. Ya, keajaiban luar biasa yang hanya bisa terjadi di cerita dongeng-dongeng pengantar tidur. Ia mengambil sebuket mawar itu, membersihkan tetesan hujan yang membasahi kelopak merahnya dan ketika ingin meletakkannya lagi amplop yang terselip dalam sekumpulan bunga cinta itu terjatuh.

Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas tulisan dalam amplop tersebut telah luntur karena air hujan dan walaupun ia sama sekali tidak berniat membaca isinya, ia masih bisa membaca tulisan bagian akhir dalam amplop itu.

_Happy Birthday  
I Miss You_

Ia kembali tersenyum kecil. Hibari tidak menuliskan kalimat '_I love you_' seperti yang ia duga. Pasti sulit bagi pria itu untuk menuliskannya, karena itu akhirnya ia memilih menyatakan bahwa ia merindukan Mukuro ketimbang ia mencintai Mukuro.

Hal itu semakin memperjelas Chrome, mengingatkannya bahwa sampai kapanpun ia menunggu pria itu tidak akan pernah melihat perasaannya, perasaannya yang sebenarnya sudah terlalu dalam untuk didefinisikan sebagai 'suka'. Tetapi tak apa, walau begitu ia akan tetap menunggu pria itu. Bukan menunggu untuk melihat perasaanya tetapi menunggu untuk berada di sampingnya pada saat pria itu mengunjungi makam Mukuro, entah itu tanggal 9 Juni tahun depan dan ke depannya lagi.

Meskipun hanya sekali dalam setahun ia tidak perduli. Malah, mungkin kesempatan sekali dalam setahun itu yang menjadikan waktunya bersama Hibari menjadi bermakna dan berharga meskipun pria itu mungkin tetap akan tidak mengacuhkan keberadaannya di sampingnya. Karena hanya dengan itulah ia mewujudkan perasaannya pada Hibari, perasaannya yang telah menumpuk dan terpendam selama sebelas tahun. Perasaan bernama cinta yang tidak bisa meluap karena tidak mempunyai tempat di hati Hibari.

**~F I N~**


End file.
